Happy New Year!
by EnchantedWithAKiss
Summary: Yeah, I know it's not new year! But I wrote this at new year and I only just joined fanfiction a few days ago... so... please read? Phinbella, contains OC's, Tamara, Danny, Leo. Part songfic. Um... please read?


Isabella gazed out of the window into the sapphire night. Everyone was laughing and joking and generally just having a good time as the music blasted through the speakers. Mostly everyone was there. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Django, Buford, Baljeet, Gretchen, Holly, Milly, Ginger, Adyson, Katie and their new friends, Tamara, Danny and Leo, who also attended Danville High.

Phineas sat next to her and smiled. It was new year's eve, and he looked forward to the new year. After all, new year, new inventions... and hopefully a new chance to tell her how he felt...

"Izzy, sing with me?" he said, handing Isabella a microphone, and heading to the karaoke machine.  
"Um, okay, Phineas..." she said, confused about what they would sing.

Suddenly Owl City's Hot air balloon filled the atmosphere.

"It's our song, Izzy," he said smiling.

Phineas: We wrote a prelude, to our own fairytale  
Isabella: And bought a parachute at a church rummage sale  
Both: And with a mean sewing machine, and miles of thread  
We sewed the day above L.A, in navy and red  
Phineas: We wound a race track, through your mom's kitchen chairs  
Isabella: And fought the shadows back, down your dark basement stairs  
Both: I lit a match and let it catch to light up the room  
And then we yelled as we beheld, an old maroon hot air balloon

Isabella: I'll be out of my mind,  
Phineas: And I'll be out of idea's pretty soon,  
Both: So let's spend, the afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind, lean out and touch the tree-tops over town  
I can't wait, to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down.

La la la la, la laaa...  
La la la la, la laaa...

Phineas: We drank the great lakes, like cold lemonade  
Isabella: And both got stomach aches, sprawled out in the shade  
Both: So bored to death you held your breath and I tried not to yawn,  
You made my frown turn upside down, and now my worries are gone...

Isabella: I'll be out of my mind,  
Phineas: And I'll be out of idea's pretty soon,  
Both: So let's spend, the afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind, lean out and touch the tree-tops over town  
I can't wait, to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down.

Phineas smiled at the girl next to him, who was beaming all over her face. He knew it was their favourite song, and he loved the fact it gave him an idea for the great balloon race, back when he was younger.

Tamara sipped her drink, looking over at the pair, her gold bangles clanging on her arm. Her leather jacket had gold studs on it, which she liked, but her gold skirt and black tank top she was not used to. She was used to jeans, converse, and a hoodie, but her friend Milly had made her wear the outfit. She had wide blue eyes with long eyelashes. She had very pale skin and her long brown hair and side fringe had light blue streaks in it. She was quite rebellious, but was a Grade A student. Her life mission (besides becoming a lawyer or teacher) was to get Isabella and Phineas together.

The two boys standing next to her were named Danny and Leo, and they looked alike, with green eyes, dark hair and tall height, though they had very different personalities.

Leo was quite shy, and loved rock music and putting green streaks in his hair, but generally was a Grade-A student, quite like his best friend Tamara. Leo wasn't a bit shy in-front of his 'mates' and he was a brilliant actor. But put him in a room full of un-familiar people, and if he wasn't acting, he would stutter, shuffle his feet and play with his hands a lot. He wore a Green Day t-shirt, black jeans and black converse with green laces.

Danny was confident, but not cocky, again much like his friend Tamara. He usually wore one of his soccer shirts with light blue frayed jeans, and trainers, so he may have been considered a bit of a jock, but in-fact, he hated most of them. Only ever dating cheerleaders, and not even paying attention in class, was his view on most of them. He was also a Grade-A student, though he was very sporty, very different to his friends. Leo and Tamara detested sport, and preferred art and english instead.

Anyway, the trio were all united in one decision. They had to get the pair together by the end of the night.

"What are we gonna do? It's new year's eve, how are we going to get them together?" Leo groaned, looking over at the Phineas, who was even shyer than he was.

"He has to ask her out, quickly. I heard that jerk Jessie saying he was going to ask her out. And... if Phineas doesn't soon... she may say yes..." warned Danny.

Suddenly a wide smile crept across her Tamara's face.

"Guys, what do people do at midnight... on new year's eve?" she grinned, looking over at at the Phineas and Isabella, who were teasing each-other and blushing uncontrollably.

"Um, I don't know, shout 'Happy New Year'?" Leo said, while Danny rolled his eyes. He was just as clueless in romance as Phineas, sometimes.

"No! They kiss each other! You see where I'm going with this?" she exclaimed, sighing in exasperation.  
"Oh, right," he answered, nodding "So what we have to do is get everyone together to kiss before Phineas and Isabella catch on, and then they are the only ones left, so they have to kiss each-other..." said Leo.  
"Yeah! Okay, Leo, you can go with Clarissa over there. Danny, you can go with Avril. And I will go with Spike. Ferb can go with Emily, Ginger can go with Baljeet, Adyson with Buford, Milly with Django, and... everyone else can sort themselves out. But Phineas and Isabella must not know until everyone except them is paired up, okay?" she said, her eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening in.  
"I'm on it," said Danny, running to go and 'strike a conversation' with Adyson and Buford, who so far were arguing over which wrestling position was best.

"I'm really nervous, Taz," said Leo, looking over at Clarissa.  
"Listen, Leo you're getting just like Phineas! She likes you, you are so oblivious! Can't you see? Just... be honest with her, okay?" Tamara said, giving him a little pep talk.  
"Thanks, Taz. I will go talk to her," he said, walking in Clarissa's direction.  
Tamara smiled.  
'Finally!' she thought, looking around for her boyfriend 'Spike, you don't eat much for the whole year, and now you choose to raid the buffet...'

Later that evening

After lots of mingling, persuading, blushing and matchmaking, the three met up in the kitchen. Luckily, Phineas and Isabella had not noticed, seeing as they were both engrossed in their 'conversation', or should I say each other.  
"Right, everyone is matched! Right, okay we agreed Tamara would go over and talk to Phineas and Isabella," said Danny, looking at the time "And quickly! It's 15 minutes till countdown!"  
"One minute, we're forgetting something..." she said, grinning mischievously at her other friend who was unusually quiet "Leo, how did it go?"  
Leo smiled. "She..." he trailed off.  
"She what?" exclaimed Danny and Tamara, wanting to know more.  
"She said yes," he grinned.  
"To what?" they said, throwing each other puzzled looks.  
"Kissing me at midnight... and..." he whispered, shuffling his feet.  
"And WHAT?" they said, excited.  
"To being my girlfriend..." he smiled, looking at the floor.  
"Yay! You finally asked her!" Tamara squeaked.  
"Well done, bro," said Danny, giving him a fist-bump.  
They shared a 'group hug'.  
They awkwardly broke apart.  
"Okay, I'm going to talk to them!" she said, waving as she walked.  
Tamara took a deep breath and walked over to the duo, who were teasing each other and giggling.  
"Hey guys, have you been paired up for tonight?" she said, giving them a significant look which of course Phineas failed to understand.  
"Uh... paired up for what?" Isabella said, generally confused. She had loved Phineas for so long that she stopped trying to get his attention. She truly believed that one day he would recognize her feelings.  
"Um... the kiss at midnight!" she said, trying to look surprised that they had not been paired. She was just as good an actor as Leo, when she wanted to be.  
Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, their eyes wide. They then looked back at Tamara in disbelief.  
"Sorry! I thought you knew," she said, generally sorry. She hated lying, even if it was for a good cause.  
"Well, at least you can kiss each other! I mean, it won't be awkward, cause your best friends, right?" she said, biting her lip. Were they really going to go along with it?  
She could see Isabella's shocked but slightly smiling face, and Phineas' nervous but sincere grin.  
She choked back a squeal of joy. This was going to work!  
"Okay, Tamara," said Phineas, smiling, while Isabella looked at him in astonishment.  
"Great! Well, see you guys later!" she said, walking away, giving a thumbs up to Danny and Leo, who were watching nearby.  
After a few awkward moments, the countdown started, leaving Phineas and Isabella facing each other, ready for the kiss.  
10...  
Isabella blushed and looked at her shoes. Phineas put his hands on her shoulders, making her to look up. He looked deep into her eyes, making the butterflies in her stomach increase speed rapidly.  
9...  
Phineas took a deep breath.  
'Phineas! Listen dude, you can not tell her now! She probably doesn't like you back anyway!" screamed his brain.  
8...  
'Phineas, you have to tell her! Or she'll never know!' his heart yelled at him.  
7...  
'He's unusually quiet. I hope he is okay," she thought, very concerned.  
6...  
"Just tell her! NOW!" shouted his heart, startling him.  
"I think..." he trailed off, lost in her beautiful eyes.  
5...  
"Yes, Phineas?" she asked, starting to get excited. Was this it? Was he going to confess? After all this time?  
4...  
"I think I'm in love with you!" he blurted, clapping a hand over his mouth.  
Isabella smiled widely as she leaned closer.  
3...  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," she grinned calmly. Inside the fizzing in her heart made her want to explode with happiness, and her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. She was so happy, she thought it could have been a dream, but Phineas' face was all too real, so was the atmosphere of the party.  
2...  
Phineas' heart felt like it was going to run out of rib cage, it was beating that fast. Time seemed to stop, as their lips drew closer together...

1...  
Their lips locked. Everything and everyone around them seemed to disappear, and all they could focus on was each other. Nothing seemed to matter, all that mattered to them was that they were together.  
Finally they broke apart, smiling as if nothing in the world could make them happier.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd shouted.  
The fireworks started, while Phineas put his arm around Isabella's shoulder, sending shivers of pure joy through her spine.  
"Happy new year, Isabella," he whispered, his eyes fixed on her.  
"Yeah," she breathed, peeling her eyes away from the fireworks, "Happy new Year."


End file.
